


Daddy's Boy

by danpuff



Series: Yes, Daddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: A first time for everything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Yes, Daddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806655
Comments: 12
Kudos: 620
Collections: Some smut





	Daddy's Boy

It is shouting from the hallway that jerks Severus awake Saturday morning. It is a familiar bed and layout, from many a night sleeping off inebriation. Or the rare treat of a partner. 

Severus glares blearily at the door, where the loud guests are being hushed. Then at the mop of messy hair poking up from behind the couch. Green eyes narrow at him. “Snape?” The boy’s voice is rough with sleep. 

The man snorts. “You were calling me Daddy last night.” He cannot help but smirk at the red flush creeping up neck and face as the boy flops back down.

“Did not. Asked if _you_ wanted me to.” A petulant mutter. 

Last night is a haze, but Severus remembers bits and pieces. He had been in his usual corner, keeping an eye out for potential bedmates. Anyone as lonely as he is, as unwanted. Then - Harry Potter. Harry Potter young and vibrant in the dank bar, eyes on a man more than twice his age across the room. A man half gray, potbellied, his beady blue eyes confused, then eager. But before the man could gear himself up to approach, the boy’s gaze found Severus. 

Severus had been amused by the way he gulped down his beer. Then surprised when the boy sidled up to him with a second glass. Mocking. Teasing. Flirting. A hand on his thigh. The words _”Daddy”_ and _”spank me”_. At least Severus had sense enough to dump the boy on the couch rather than accepting his drunken offer. 

“You also asked for a spanking, if I recall,” Severus points out. He cannot see the boy, but he can imagine him. Stiff and pink in his embarrassment. 

It is a long moment before Potter reappears. Thin arms drape over the back of the couch. With show of calm, the boy puts on round glasses to meet his gaze. There is a twitch, as if he wants to look away, but he does not. Foolish Gryffindor. “Wasn't I naughty enough?”

Severus quirks a brow. “Do you still want me to spank you?”

He has no idea what they are doing. There is another twitch in the boy’s face. He must not know, either. 

The boy watches as Severus slides out of bed. He’d slept in his clothes, and they are rumpled, but he straightens them out as best he can, then puts on his boots. The boy is still watching when Severus sits on the edge of the bed to give him a stern look.

“Come now, Potter. Be a good boy and ask for what you want.”

The boy swallows. He may be twenty, but he is small, and looks younger than he is. The pout does him no favors. He is as much an arrogant child as Severus remembers from Hogwarts, and yet…

“Ask _nicely_ ,” he amends. The boy turns redder still. So Severus smirks. “I don’t have all day to entertain you, child.”

“M’not a child,” Potter retorts. “Would you really spank me?”

“If you ask.”

“Why would I ask for that?”

Severus does not answer. He does not need to. He waits as the boy turns the idea over. As he remembers the night before, and everything he said. What he asked for. Then he mumbles something. 

And Severus knows what he said, but prompts anyway, “Speak clearly, Potter.” 

The boy glares at him mutinously. “Will you spank me? Please? Sir.”

“Tut tut.” This could almost be a dream, but the sun is warm and bright through the window, and there is noise all around them - birds twittering, other guests moving and speaking. It is real, this foolhardy boy in his room, asking for a spanking. An attractive young man in over his head. An endearing boy Severus is happy to embarrass then toss on his arse. 

It is a game. He does not want to touch Potter. Or taste his mouth. Or hear him say “Daddy” again. Of course not.

“You have to mean it, Potter,” Severus continues. “Convince me that you want it.” 

“What are we doing?” 

Severus does not answer. He waits. And after a moment, Potter stands. He frowns, eyes darting around the room. Deciding. Then he shuffles to where Severus sits. 

“I’m only curious,” the boy says defensively. “Will you please spank me?”

“Why should I spank you?”

Potter licks his lips. Shifts. “Because I want you to?”

“And?”

Potter breathes deeply, eyes flitting about. “Because I’m naughty?”

“Say it.”

The boy’s hands drum nervously on his legs, but he manages to look Severus in the eye when he says, “I’m a naughty boy, and I want you to spank me, please. Sir.” 

“Again. Like you mean it.” 

A twitch in those reddened cheeks. The drumming is faster, more nervous. Severus snatches those hands in his to stop it. Green eyes are wide, and scared, and wet. But there is a spark of heat beneath it all that causes Severus to squeeze his hands. That causes his own breath to catch. 

Because he’s touching Potter, now. And he wants to touch him more.

“I’m a naughty boy, and I want you to spank me. Pretty please?” 

Before Severus has fully decided to do it, he has the boy over his lap, swatting his behind. “Oh,” the boy gasps as Severus says, “One.” A second, sharper one, is “Two.” The boy rocks against his legs, and Severus can feel his growing arousal. “Three. Pull down your trousers.” The boy moves to stand, but Severus grabs him by the back of the neck to hold him down. “From here.”

“Yes, sir,” Potter breathes. It is awkward, but he squeezes a hand between them to undo button and zip, then shimmies them down his legs. Severus wastes no time in smoothing his hand over the toned arse, thinly covered by ratty blue pants. “ _Oh God please_ ,” the boy whimpers, pushing up into his touch. 

So Severus smacks him harder. “Four.” And Potter thrusts against his leg. “Five. More?”

The boy’s voice is strangled. “You can - harder. Yes.” 

How better behaved might Potter have been, if Severus had known he wanted spankings? Then he resolved never to think such a thing again. Potter, in his uniform, bent over his desk - inappropriate. Highly inappropriate. And he did not wonder if Potter still had his uniform. He didn’t. 

Instead he pulls the last bit of fabric free, exposing Potter’s pink arse to the sunlight. Severus touches the heat of him. And delivers five sharp, quick smacks. Severus hardly has time to say “ten” before Potter is scrabbling and twisting, straddling him, kissing him messily. Two sweaty hands clutch his face, but one drops to reach between his legs, cupping his hardness. “Oh thank God,” Potter mutters. “You want?”

“Yes,” Severus replies. This is what he had come for, the previous night. Sex. And here he had a very attractive, very eager partner, and that was - rare. 

And Severus could question many things, if he dared. Question why Potter was chasing older men. Why he dared approach Severus, with their history. Why Severus allowed it, with their history. Why Potter wants him, and why he wants Potter. He could wonder if it is revenge for James Potter, or revenge for Harry himself. If it is hate driving his lust, or something else. He could ask if Potter has daddy issues. He could question his own morals for touching an ex student, one only a few years out of school. Question his own morals for being so aroused by such a small, young man. 

There are many questions, but one does not look a gift horse in the mouth. So Severus takes control of the kiss. Tangles fingers in wild black hair, twisting until he has the boy beneath him. Tugs trousers and pants off of ankles, but leaves the socks. Instructs Potter to remove his shirt between bites to his pale inner thigh. The boy hastens to obey. His glasses are crooked on his face after. It’s a good look for him. 

It has been a long time since Severus felt real desire, and had it returned. There has only been dark bars and dark rooms, fumbles with faces cast in shadow. Just a convenient outlet for release, mutually beneficial. Not lust. It was all Severus had expected last night, but Potter is not anonymous. Not hidden in shadow. Not lonely and desperate, but young and desirable. And he does not rush Severus. So Severus strips quickly. And then, takes his time. 

Takes his time plucking nipples with teeth, and soothing them with lips. Rubs them with thumbs as he kisses his way down. Dips tongue into navel. Bites the soft flesh beneath. The boy squirms and whines, but does not stop him, does not rush him. 

Teeth and nails on thighs. Cupping balls in palm as he mouths along shaft. And when Severus takes the boy into his mouth, it’s barely a minute before he’s coming and Severus swallows every drop. But the boy is young, and Severus is not done with him yet. And Potter does not stop him. Does not stop him from flipping him over. Nuzzling into neck, mouthing down his spine. Does nothing but moan when Severus parts cheeks, whispers a spell against little pink hole before flicking his tongue against it. 

“ _JesusMerlinwhatareyoudoing_ ,” the boy gasps. Severus only hums, lapping at the wrinkled skin. Pressing the tip of his tongue inside. He is clean and fresh, and wiggling, and moaning, so Severus is content to stay where he is. He sinks his teeth into one round cheek. Kisses it better. Dives back in for another taste. 

It could only have been five minutes since the boy came, but he’s growing hard again, rutting against the sheets, sobbing into the pillow. Severus flips him back over to get a good look at him. Red all over. Cock curving up towards his stomach. Hair mussed. Glasses skewed. The look of shocked awe on a face too young, too innocent. Like he’s never had a man so hungry for him before. Severus feels rather smug about this as he leans over the boy, sliding his own cock against warm thigh. 

Severus is a patient man, so he looks his fill, determining what he would like best from the boy. He could thrust between his thighs, or against full cock. Stroke himself over his pretty face. Slide into his mouth. Into his arse. Face to face. Hands and knees. Severus does not imagine he will have this again, and wants badly to make the most of it. 

“I would like to fuck you, Potter.” 

The boy blinks owlishly at him. Then looks at his thick cock. And swallows. And whispers, “I’ve never done this before.”

His grip tightens on the boy’s thighs. Surely not. Attractive, famous young men do not make it to twenty as virgins, and certainly not in seedy bars, drooling after grown men. Harry Potter, a virgin. In his bed. And he’s not saying no. He’s nervous, and eager, and waiting. All Severus can do is swoop down to kiss him. He’s feeling much less patient now. With this knowledge, he wants nothing more than to drive himself into the boy before he can change his mind. Before either of them can think too much about why this is a bad idea. 

“Let Daddy take care of you, then,” he drawls.

The boy’s breath catches, and he tries to sound stern when he says, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not,” Severus says. He kisses him again, and whispers a spell as he rolls them onto their sides. He guides one of Potter’s legs over his and slides his fingers between his cheeks. Rubs against slick hole. Slips one inside of him. He wants it to be his cock, can barely restrain himself, but he does. Because he said he would take care of Potter, and he will. He wants him to love it, and come back for more. But if he doesn’t, Severus wants him to remember it. Remember him. Fondly, maybe. 

So he kisses him, and kisses him. Gives him a second finger, and a third. Hums into his mouth as their cocks slide together. Prays he can last long enough to make it good. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. Please.”

“On your stomach, then.”

“I-I’d like to see you. Please.”

Severus frowns at him, then around the room. “I want you to be comfortable, Harry,” Severus says. No good options available, until he spots his glass of water on the nightstand. He drains it, then transfigures it into a mirror, and hangs it on the wall before them. “How’s that?”

Potter - Harry - lays on his belly and gazes at their reflection. Himself - green eyes vivid in his pink face. Severus behind him, dark-eyed and pale. Watches Severus settle over him, slipping cock between cheeks, thrusting between them. “Oh,” the boy whispers, and buries his face in the pillow. 

Severus chuckles. “Don’t want to watch yourself be fucked for the first time?” 

“No it’s - it’s fine. It’s - good,” Harry says, peeking up at the mirror again. 

“Hmm,” Severus nuzzles into the boy’s sweaty neck and kisses him there. Then focuses on the mirror. He can only see the unruly hair, so he says. “Eyes on me.” And only when he can see the green does he shift his hips, reaching down to guide himself, pressing against the tight hole. “Relax.” 

There is some resistance, so he pets the boy’s hip, and holds his gaze as he pushes, until he’s pressing _inside_. Just the head. Just an inch. Then another. The boy’s lips press together, brows furrowed against the pain. When his head drops, Severus gently reminds him, “Eyes,” and he looks up again. “It’s me. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” 

And maybe it helps Harry, who wanted to see him, but it helps Severus more, who is struggling against the urge to just _take him_. His body is hot, and tight, and untouched, until now. An idiot Gryffindor with no sense of self-preservation, to offer himself on a platter to Severus. To his ex professor. To a man old enough to be his father. To an ex Death Eater. A spy. An ugly, greasy, mean bastard. Harry is out of his mind, but so is Severus. 

“Do you kiss a lot of men on your outings, Harry?” Severus asks, halfway in.

“Y-yes.”

“How many?”

“Dunno.”

Severus had hoped talking might keep him sane, but there is a twisting in his gut and he sharply thrusts the rest of the way in. Harry hisses and winces, so Severus kisses the back of his neck apologetically and holds himself still. Throbbing inside of that velvet grip. 

“Do you suck their cocks, Harry?”

“N-no, sir.”

“Hmm. Good. Do they suck you?”

“N-no. On-only you.”

“Very good. Now, tell me…have they had their fingers in you?”

“No. No. Not even…I never. You. Just. You.” 

Severus chuckles. “Fresh little gay boy never even fingered himself?”

“N-no. Sc-scared.”

“Are you scared now?”

“Yes.” 

Severus starts a slow, gentle pace in and out. “Why?”

“D-dunno.”

“Idiot child,” Severus says. “No fingers. What about tongues, hm? Did anyone taste your pretty little hole before me?”

“No. Only you.” The boy licks his lips. Drops his eyes to look at where Severus’s hips are rocking into him. 

“You’re such a good boy, Harry,” Severus croons. “Waited for me, didn’t you? Pretty boy kept himself pure for Daddy, yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry gasps. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Severus hisses, and stills to calm himself. He kisses Harry’s jaw, nudges with his nose until the boy takes the hint. Turns to kiss him. Soft touch to soft lips. Just kisses him until it is safe to move again. Longer, firmer thrusts into the relaxed channel. Braces himself on his hands to press in smoother, deeper. Until Harry is panting, moaning, clutching the pillow beneath him. And when Severus sneaks a hand beneath him, curls fingers around his weeping cock, the boy lets out a high pitched whine. Chants, “ _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,_ ” under his breath, as if Severus will not hear him. 

It should not be as hot as it is, to hear that word. And he’s ashamed, and he wants to shame the boy. Wants to tell him how filthy he is. How disturbing it is. 

But he has other words for Harry, too, and he shares those, instead. “You’re doing so well, Harry. Taking cock like a good little boy, aren’t you?” Severus watches green eyes cross in the mirror. “Such a sweet boy to wait for me. Gonna give you my come, as a treat. Won’t you like that?” 

And Harry buries his face in his pillow and screams. He screams, spasming around Severus’s cock, his own pulsing in Severus’s hand, spurting his release. And Severus grunts loudly, following suit. Spilling deep inside the boy, where no one else has been. 

His arms tremble as he holds himself up. He takes a moment to catch his breath, then pulls out to collapse beside the boy. Harry is shaking, face still hidden, so Severus runs a soothing hand down his back. 

“Are you alright?”

“Mhm.” The tone is high and wobbly, so Severus kisses his shoulder.

“It’s alright. You did so well.” Hesitant. “I - enjoyed it. You.”

Suddenly his arms are full of warm, sweaty boy. Though he clings, Severus does not complain. Just holds him close, and tugs the sheet up around them. Hiding together from the day.


End file.
